zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hugo7's characters
Here's a list of Hugo7's characters. There's much more information, including photos, on their respective pages you can access by clicking on the title of each section of the article. Most of these have the French nationality, unless specified. Listed by order of importance. Scenarios and characters under copyright, © Hugo7 all rights reserved unless explicit permission. Main characters These are the two main opponents of the series. L'enquêteur He's the main character, who is mainly played in a first person view. We don't know his name, so we call him "l'Enquêteur" in French, meaning "the Investigator" in English. He worked for L'Organisation, a private investigation company until he figured out that it turned into an evil organization. Then he joined the Club Nature. Appearances : Island of Terror ; Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1 to 7. How to recognize him : kakhi hat, small beard, blue eyes, white shirt and a medal (and two medals after S4). Personality : clever but very haughty, courageous as we can see in shooting scenes and in the submarine of S3. Le chef de l'Organisation We don't know his name either. His French designation meaning is "the boss of L'Organisation". "L'Organisation" is the name of his organization, formerly a private investigation company in which L'Enquêteur used to work. Then the boss had other goals for it : stolen artworks trafficking, then illegal island exploitation, hostage taking and poaching/capture of wild animals. His goal is actually earning money and lands. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7. How to recognize him : kakhi hat, black hair, red cheekbones, always smirking face. Personality : often very calm even if it doesn't match his job, but evil and has a crude speaking. Secondary characters These characters are helping the main characters. Mathilde Formerly a colleague of L'Enquêteur, she warned him that she discovered that they were working for an evil organization. So together they resigned and joined the Club Nature. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1, 2, 3, 5, probably 6 and 7 (not planned for now). She appears at the very end of S4 but she does not play any role. How to recognize her : white skin, brown hair, formerly kakhi suit and hat, then green suit and hat when she joined the CN during S1. Personality : very serious. Lucas Very faithful to the boss of L'Organisation, he helps him in his evil plans and was promoted second boss to help him. He handles a powerful machine powered by a crystal, stolen from a lab, which makes him able to teleport himself. He used this ability to set bombs and disappear before they explode. Fortunately, this is very limited so he can not teleport as many times as he wants. Eventually he dies in the season #3. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1, 2 and 3. How to recognize him : white skin, ginger hair, kakhi suit and hat. Personality : faithful, has a crude speaking. The general He's a general in the French Army. His rank is "Général de Division" meaning he leads a division of the "Armée de Terre" (litterally meaning "Ground Army", one of the four armies of France). He also leads a military base. He helps L'Enquêteur because L'Organisation took a sergeant of his division hostage. This sergeant is Sergeant Romain. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 2, 3 and 4. How to recognize him : French Army "Général de Division" (3 stars) grey uniform with its grey and red kepi with golden oak leaves and three stars. Grey hair, grey beard. Often smiling. Personality : courageous, good leader, even if he's very friendly with his men in the army, unlike most of generals of any army in the world! Hugo Hugo7's put a virtual version of himself in his videos. We don't see him often though. He leads the Club Nature. He's also an engineer. He loves geology. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1, 2 and 3. How to recognize him : green suit & green hat. White skin, no beard, brown hair. Personality : serious, cultivated. Though he doesn't like L'Enquêteur a lot even if they must work together. Tertiary characters These characters are either shown in only one season, or they undergo the action instead of taking part in it (that's the case for Romain and Mathis). This list does not include all people we can see, even if they talk once (like the soldiers, the colonels, firemen, policemen, villagers, ...) Colonel Mathis Fiano He's a colonel of the firemen in France. He was watching the landscape from a bench near the very small runway of the small landing zone of a small island, when a helicopter landed some Club Nature and LPNE members. So members of L'Organisation thought he was waiting for CN members to land so he was arrested by Lucas then he was hold as a hostage during one year. Even if his arrestation by the villains was a mistake, he found his friend again, the Sergeant Romain, who was also an hostage. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 2 and 3. How to recognize him : fireman suit : dark suit with a horizontal red line, army rank composed by five white horizontal lines in a small square on his chest / civilian suit : white and blue shirt, grey pants, purple shoes / long hair, black & blue headphones. Personality : talkative and very funny. Sergeant Romain "Spyromain" Cyan Sergeant in the army, he investigated a burnt hummer with a soldier during the night. Then he disappeared and the soldier did not find him and returned to the base to warn the general. He was hold by L'Organisation as a hostage during one year. His best friend is Mathis. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 2 and 3. How to recognize him : camo suit when in the army // white pull-over, black pants and cyan shoes when not in the army. Hipster beard and black & cyan headphones. Personality : efficient soldier, honest, very shy. The elder He's the oldest brother of the boss of the hotel. He follows the traditions of the island of which he's the older inhabitant and lives in a wooden house near the docks. He helped L'Enquêteur a lot to avoid the destruction of the island and to put his evil brother in jail. Also he's a retired member of L'Organisation, when this organization wasn't in the illegality. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize him : same as his brother because he still uses the uniform of L'Organisation. Though he's got a beard unlinke his younger brother. Personality : traditions-minded, generous. The boss of the hotel He used to lead a hotel on an island. He helped L'Organisation in its evil plans but he didn't want them to get his island. So L'Organisation made a complex plan to get it. Thanks to L'Enquêteur, the island is then saved from destruction and the boss of the hotel was judged for his crime committed on the island. Then he escaped from the prison to help L'Organisation against L'Enquêteur and the Club Nature. He's often seen alongside Lucas and the boss. He likely has no role in the series after Island of Terror, besides the fact he tries to kill the investigator in the submarine. Appearances : Island of Terror ; Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 2 and 3. How to recognize him : black skin, kakhi suit and hat, no beard. Personality : very quiet. Agent #1 CN Agent #1 is the first spy recruited by the Club Nature. She's a very experienced photographer. Though the CN member #1 is Hugo. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles season 2. How to recognize her : kakhi top, green pants, grey hair, tanned skin, wrinkles. Personality : always in a VERY good mood. The old adventurer He lives in the Amazonian Forest. He helped L'Enquêteur to go to the Forbidden Valley by helicopter. He knows well local people. He studies several sciences. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize him : white skin, light-grey hair, kakhi bob, green & kakhi clothes. Personality : sometimes a little stunned The lab director He leads the laboratory in the French Alps investigating unknown energies. They had the crystal Lucas used to teleport. He's most likely the old adventurer's brother. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles seasons 1 and 2. How to recognize him : white skin, light-grey hair, kakhi bob, green & kakhi clothes. Personality : very directive. The shooter Expert of trapping dangerous animals, he was under the orders of L'Enquêteur to help him arrest the monsters on the island. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize him : huge orange gear and protections for dangerous animals, net launcher. Personality : very athletic. The marksman Expert of anesthesia for animals, he was under the orders of L'Enquêteur to help him arrest the monsters on the island. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize him : orange protections for dangerous animals, gun for anesthesic darts. Personality : very athletic and precise with a gun. The receptionnist His job is to welcome hotel customers. After the hotel closes, he still keeps his job on the island by taking care of the building which is now a rescue center for wild animals. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize him : orange suit and yellow cap, black skin and small beard. Personality : honest, even if he easily blames others without proof The woman of the docks She applied for a job of receptionnist for the island docks because actually, she leads an environmental organization and she wanted to study the impact of the hotel on the local wildlife. When L'Enquêteur saved the island, it was given to her organization. In JAIC, we learn that this organization was then merged with the Club Nature. Appearances : Island of Terror. How to recognize her : orange suit and yellow cap, white skin and brown hair. Personality : discreet, often anxious The general of the Gendarmerie He's a general in the French Gendarmerie, which is a law and order division for the countryside. Appearances : Just an Investigator's Chronicles S3 E0 (episode of transition), though we can see him at the beginning of S3 E1 but he had no role. How to recognize him : French Army "Général de Division" (3 stars) grey uniform with its grey and red kepi with golden oak leaves and three stars. Grey hair, no beard unlike the other general. Often not smiling... Personality : not very friendly, but very professional, has a lot of doubts about everyone including the other general : he thinks the other general wants to send too many soldiers of different regiments. etc. (WIP) Category:Characters by Hugo7